Hiding to Live
by nonamemanga
Summary: Under Recontruction. Sum: Ichigo dissapeared before finishing high school and is found, without any memories and a 6 year old.
1. IM NOT GOIN TO JUST RUN INTO HIM & WHAM!

**Disclaimer: **

**Kira(OC): Ichigo, could you do the Disclaimer?**

**Ichigo: Do it youself**

**Kira: I don't want to**

**Ichigo: Why not**

**Kira: if you don't do it, I'll tell everyone about the time you..**

**Ichigo: THIS MAD LADY OWNS NOTHING!!!!!!**

**Kira: thank you.**

_**HOLLOW SPEEKING/ZANGETSU**_

_Someone thinking_

_Ichigo thinking _

**Summary: **_**After the winter war and finishing High School Ichigo disappears without a trace for 5 years. While visiting Soul Society, Inoue and Rukia run into a 10 year old, saying he is Kurosaki Ichigo. Now, what will they to get his memory back? And his original body? OC warning (Name: Kira Senjou)**_

"OHAYO! INOUE!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly. She was so happy to see an old friends. She hadn't seen them for a while. Infact, she hadn't seen the human world for a while.

"Rukia-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, We be in Rukongai! That's where I grew up You will love it, You get to walk through ancient Japan!"

"Cool, How are you holding up?" Inoue asked sincerely. She knew this wasn't the best time to visit, but she knew Rukia would need more company than Renji.

"I just answered that!"

"Rukia, you know what I mean"

Rukia shifted in her stance. It was hard for her. Today was the day that Ichigo disappeared five years ago. He just vanished. He was walking through the gate to soul society from the land of the living, but he never came out. He was gone with out a trace.

Rukia sighed, she can't stay in the past. Its not like she will randomly run into hi-

"OOF!"

Rukia fell on the ground

"Rukia! Are you ok?" Inoue asked, helping her up.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Kid watch where you are going!"

"HEY I WAS JUST SITTING!"

"HEY! DON'T SHOUT AT ME! WHY DON'T YOU APOLOGIZE?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! YOU RAN INTO ME!"

"Geez Kid! Where are you parents and what is your name?" Rukia was ready to strangle this kid. Strangely, the kid had spiky orange hair, and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked like a mini-version of Ichigo.

"I have no parents and you don't need my name!"

"Ahh! Don't be so mean! We just want to know your name. I am Orihime. And this is Rukia!" Orihime, being the slight airhead she was, just said a little to much to a pretty rude kid.

"Inoue! We don't need to tell this kid our names! If he won't introduce himself!"

Ichigo, now thinking what to do, stood up and said, "I am sorry for being rude. I am Kurosaki Ichigo! Nice to meet you!"

UNFORTUNETLY, Inoue froze speechless with that and didn't hear the rest of the conversation and Rukia's eyes widened. _How could this be? He died 5 years ago. This kid is lying. Ichigo was Twenty. This kid doesn't look a day past 12!_

"Why are you two staring at me?

"ok, kid this isn't funny. Tell us you name or we'll just leave." Rukia said glaring at him.

"He says you should. And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo replied.

"Who's he?" Rukia was getting worried, who was this kid? If he was Ichigo why couldn't he remember? What was this voice inside his head. His zanpakto?

Ichigo winced. "sorry but he doesn't want to tell you."

_**IF YOU DARE TELL THIS LADY I WILL BE FREAKIN' KILL YOU AND TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOU FREAKIN' LIFE KID!**_

"He really doesn't want to tell you."

"Why are you bleeding?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you bleeding, Your clothes a becoming blood red!" Rukia had just notice that his kimono was turning red, was that an opened wound?

"I don't need to tell you" ichigo was going back into rude mode. Rukia wasn't going to stand there. She shunpo behind him and knot him out, without punching the kid.

"What just happened?" Inoue asked, snapping out of the trance.

"We're going back to Seretei"

"Huh?"

"This kid is bleeding and we can't let him die, Ichigo or not."

"I could heal him here."

"Actually Inoue, with a kid saying he's Kurosaki, it's better if we take him to squad four then heal him there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ - -

WHAT! IS! GOING! ON!

If this is confusing. Tell me. Here's a little thing. This is 10 after the winter war. After 5 years, Ichigo became a captain in soul society. After coming back from a mission and entering the gate to soul society, no one sees him leave. After 2 years, he is presumed dead. This story has a lot to do with Dark ichigo/hichigo/shiro


	2. WHAT r we supposed to do with him?

**Disclaimer:**

**Kira: Since I am giving Bleach Boy a break I am doing the disclaimer.**

**Yachiru: I'll do it! Ken-chan is bored so I want to do something!**

**Kira: On second thought, I am going to ask Yachiru to do it since she is so energetic.**

**Yachiru: YAH! KEN-CHAN WE GET TO DO A DISCLAIMER!**

**Kenpachi: Where is that bastard Ichigo?**

**Kira: Ya know. I think Ichigo is somewhere in Seretei**

**Kenpachi: THAT BASTERD!**

**Kira: since the people who were supposed to the disclaimer left.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**------------------------------------------------------------ - - **

Ichigo walk around in his subconscious, which was cloudy now, trying to figure out why everything was sideways.

"Hey Old man zangetsu. Where are we?"

"Ichigo, you are in you subconscious. This is where I exist"

"HEY ICHIGO BRAT! DON'T I GET A HELLO!?"

"Sorry, Hey other me."

"That's more like."

"Old Man, Zangetsu?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Why is the sky cloudy?"

"The sky reflects you and you are confused right now, correct?"

"Yeah, why were those two people so surprised when I told them my name?"

"They knew you before you idiot!" Hichigo was screaming all over the place since he found out he was being dragged along to Seretei.

"Shiro, you should say soon or in the future because...."

"I DON'T CARE!! I WANT TO LEAVE THESE IDIOT SHINIGAMI AND DO WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE DONE BEFORE!"

"After, shiro, after, not before"

"I HATE THIS PARADOX!!!"

"what should I do?"

"LEAVE!"

"you should stay if you want to find your way home."

"Who do I listen to?"

"ME YOU BRAT!"

"you decide"

To the squad four barracks –

"There is no doubt" Unohana-tachou said after reading the blood test results.

"What?" Rukia asked, she was now the captain of the third squad

The captains and Yamamoto had gathered to the Squad four Barracks, after hearing about this "Kurosaki Ichigo". Kenpachi with fuku-tachou Yachiru were the first to arrive. And Ukitake and Hitsugaya came a few minutes later and everyone else almost at the same time. Urahara and Yoruichi came, too, not surprising because they wanted to know what had happen to their student that was human.

"This is most defiantly Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Why is he a child though?" Ukitake asked

"No Idea, we haven't found anything that would cause him to shrink."

"I could take him in for testing in the lab…" Kurostuchi said, fingering his chin.

"I think its better if he doesn't go to the lab" Urahara cut in

"Does he remember anything?" Yoruichi asked

"He didn't recognize Inoue and I when we ran into him"

"So he remembers nothing." Histugaya stated

"Has anyone gone to look at the files about his disappearance five years ago?"

"I checked, nothing related to this" Byakuya replied

"Also, he said something a little too strange for a ten year old."

"What?" Urahara asked, hoping that

"He said the HE said I should leave, and when I asked who HE was. Ichigo kept saying the HE doesn't want me to know. I thought he was refuring to his zanpakto, but why would his zanpakto what to get away from seretei?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments. There was nothing that could prove Unohana wrong now. A zanpakto knows shinigami from hollow. Shinigami are friends while hollows are enemies. Kurosaki Ichigo was a known Visard, and this boy, a child looked like, acted like and seemed like Ichigo was no doubt a Visard.

"what are we going to do now?" Kenpachi spoke for the first time

"Well, we can't let him walk around soul society telling people he is Kurosaki Ichigo"

"but we can't have him in the human world, that is probably the worst place for people asking questions."

"Nor can we have him presenting himself as Kurosaki-san"

"Why don't we have him stay with a family here in Soul Society and keep him under that name?"

"We still need to deal with the fact that he is leaking reijutsu like crazy."

"someone will always follow him and cover his reijutsu."

"Where in this world and the next would any shinigami have the time to follow him everywhere?"

"We could have people take shifts"

"What family would take him in? We can't let him be with the shiba's."

"Do you people know I am awake and right here?" someone asked standing in the door way of the room.

The captains turned there heads to see young Ichigo in the door way. The room suddenly felt heavy with and enormous that a few captain felt like they couldn't breath. Rukia got up and asked Ichigo to relax and let them cover the reijutsu. Ichigo did exactly what Rukia said and was very obedient.

"Well it's settled where he is staying." Urahara said while grinning.

"HUH?"

"Kuchiki can take care of Ichigo since she found him"

"he doesn't like that" Ichigo replied

"Who?" Yoruichi asked

"He wants to leave" Ichigo kept saying

"He wants to go back"

"Where, Ichigo?" Rukia was getting worried

"Home"

"Ichigo, where is home?"

"Not here or there."

"Where is there?"

"Land of the living?" Yoruichi suggested

"yep. He doesn't want to stay or go there."

"Where does HE want to go?"

"home"

"Since this conversation is going nowhere. Lets get back to the topic. Who will take care of him when Rukia and Byukuya can't?"

"I volunteer Hanataro" Unohana said.

Hanataro came running into the room

"ICHIGO *pant pant*, would you stop doing shun po. *Pant* I can't pant keep track of you! *Pant*"

Everyone stared at the smiling Unohana.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" histugaya asked

"Hanataro was the first person show Ichigo around seretei (sewage system) when Ichigo was rescuing Rukia. I think it's a appropriate to let him take him around again."

"Sounds good to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------as-

I am sorry this chapter is so short.


	3. A normal Day, in a way

**Disclaimer:**

**Kira: Strangely enough, Kira from Bleach has come to do the disclaimer. **

**Kira(bleach): Where that heck am I?**

**Kira: Alright, dude, you have the same name as me, and I don't like guys having the same name as me, unfortunetly, ONLY guys have had the same name as me, so do the disclaimer before I tell Hinamori that you have had a crush on her since you met her.**

**Kira(bleach): who are you? And how do you know this?**

**Kira: Do the disclaimer and I might tell you.**

**Kira(bleach): Bleach is not owned by this kid.**

**Kira: I AM NOT A KID! Now on with the story**

**Kira(bleach): HEY you didn't answer any of my questions!**

**Kira: Dude, I said MIGHT!**

**--------------- -------------------------------------------**

(since the rest of the meeting is boring, I am skipping to a conversation of Ichigo and Hanataro,)

Three days later

" … and then, you did your Getsuga Tenshou and killed swarm of hollows."

"why don't I remember this?"

" . . . . . "

"Hanataro?"

"We don't know actually"

"Also, why is Kenpachi-tachou following us?"

"WHAT!"

"Kenpachi is following us! I said. Why is he staring at me, Hanatarou? Hanatarou?"

"Where is he?" Hanataro looked to both his sides. His face had turned pale like he had seen a ghost. He started to sweat heavily.

"Behind you"

"AAGGGH!"

"Are you OK Hanataro?" Ichigo asked, poking the out-cold-hanataro with a random stick

"IT'S CHIBI-BERRY-CHAN!" Yachiru screamed before jumping off Kenpachi and landing on Ichigo. Then she started hugging him like crazy.  
"I'M SO HAPPY! J YOU'RE MY SIZE NOW!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU PINK MANIAC!"

Kenpachi just stared at the scene of Yachiru hugging Little Ichigo, and call him Chibi Berry. _How could this boy, this young child, be the opponent that beat me? How is this kid Ichigo?_

Kenpachi was ready to take his zanpakto out and begin a fight with Ichigo, but he didn't. This wasn't the Ichigo who had fought him. This wasn't the Ichigo that had beat him and knock him out cold. This was a kid, just taller than his fuku-tachou.

"WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME YOU MAD GIRL!"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE! YOU'RE SO SMALL TOO!"

At this point, Ichigo reached behind him and his old zanpakto appeared and the bandage that covered it unraveled. Like his previous self, he did not have much patience. He was as hard headed as he was when he first came to seretei.

Kenpachi grinned. The atmosphere had change, more for a battle. This Ichigo didn't have nearly as much patience as he had when he was Tachiou. Now, he got to have some entertainment.

"HEY kid, I'll be your opponent!"

"If it means getting this crazy pipsqueak off, I'm all for it"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted, when she notice that both Kenpachi's and Ichigo's reijutsu were spiking. She also was alarmed when she felt Hanataro's puny reijutsu gone. She had realized he was out cold because of being frightened.

"Kenpachi-Tachou, I understand you like a good fight, but don't pick it with a kid and don't make Hanataro faint! It's just more troublesome to hide his reijustu. YOU CAN FEEL IT FROM A MILE. We don't want people figuring things out so soon!"

"Why can't I fight him?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't need you going around fighting all the Taichos and Fuku-Tachios, do we?"

"But I've done it before, or going to at least." Ichigo responded. Rukia and Kenpachi stared at him.

"When?" Kenpachi started grinning again, if this kid had gotten his memory back, the fight would be more fun than he expect.

Rukia caught the part when he said, going to at least. What did he mean by that he did that ten years ago. he wouldn't have to again would he?

"Old man told me, I beat Kenpachi-tachio with his help" Was all Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't call your zanpakto old man." Rukia stopped staring; it seems his zanpakto hadn't changed.

"I always call him that, He is old and is telling me about things that shinigami never knew"

"Ichigo, we'll finish this conversation somewhere else. Kenpachi-tachiou, don't you need to take care of you squad?"

"Yah yah, when Ichigo first gets his memory back, I want to fight him."

"BYE CHIBI-BERRY-SAN!"

* * *

(Rukia's office)

"ok Ichigo, what does your zanpakto tell you that shinigami never knew?"

"a lot about the royal family but that's it. I'm not supposed to tell you more though. You're shinigami."

"But you are shinigami too Ichigo! You are one like me!"

"Nope, I not dead"

Rukia sighed. She had enough trouble dealing with Ichigo as it is. He loved to shunpo somewhere where you would never find him. According to Kurotsuchi-tachiou said if Ichigo's hollow took over Ichigo's body, then we would be dealing with a hollow with more power than all of the espadas put together. On top of all this, Ichigo said anything important sounded like a riddle or a little kids game.

"Ichigo, we are visiting some people in the land of the living, ok?":

"Who are they? human? shinigami? visards?"

Rukia would never stop being suprised about how much ichigo knew about his past life and not remember it.

"You'll see, You'll see" rukia was once again in for a long day. How did she get into all of this.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Conversations, time to think

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, there I said myself. Now the story:**

* * *

Ichigo wandered around a small shop. It seemed normal on the out side and the place was pretty regular on the inside of the shop part. But almost immediately he went to the underground area of the shop. In more familiar terms, the giant rocky room with painting of a sky on the ceiling that Urahara uses as training grounds.

Ichigo looked around before jumping into the air landing square in the middle of the training ground. He remembered this place differently.

Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi in her cat form and the mod-souls stood staring at Ichigo run around the room. The mod-souls went to play with chibi-Ichigo while the other three had a conversation about the current situation.

"So he's really a visard?" Yoruichi said, watching Ichigo's every movement. He ran through the air without though and dodged every annoyed attack Kon threw out of frustration.

"His hollow doesn't seem to want to take over his body." Rukia said.

"Have you seen his mask yet?"

"No, Ichigo seems to voice his hollows opinion on things."

"Urahara, the visards are coming and they are not happy with the news"

"I know, but what can we do? Nothing adds up. Kurosaki was 20 when he disappeared and is 11 now, so we could say he had a soul burial, but then we have to have a reason why he still is a visard."

"He speaks in riddles, he not straight forward and when he is not hearing about his previous self, he sulks about something"

"Maybe it's that he doesn't remember anything and he is being told so many alien things about himself, that to him he has never done."

"Do you know his capabilities?"

"He can shunpo and does without trying, he can draw out his zanpakto and he acts like it's a child's game."

"So you don't know if he has shikai, bankai, or his mask."

"If he is talking to his hollow, Yoruichi-chan, then he probably can summon his mask."

"We still need to know if he can use bankai or shikai."

"Why not test him? I am surprised he hasn't gone into any fights with the captains, since he already done it before."

"He tried, but he said something like he had done it before or will do it. It's almost like talking to an Ichigo who has yet to do anything."

"But it seems he has done a lot." Yoruichi said, purring loudly before closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rukia turning her head to see very relaxed cat. She gave the cat a puzzled looked.

"I spoke with an old friend of mine. She told me a lot about little Ichigo here. Apparently, he's taken of care of some hollows since he got to soul society for villages that appose shinigami. He is really amazing, even as a child."

For a moment, everything stayed calm. Yoruichi's purring was soft, but heard. Kon's yelling was distant and the other mod-souls laughing were muffled. Rukia focused on Ichigo. He had brought a lot of old feelings and confusion to her. When she looked at him, she couldn't figure out if he was really the Ichigo she knew five years ago, or a just a child learning about someone he was expected to be.

Ichigo stopped in mid air and paused. Kon caught up to him but saw he wasn't moving. Ichigo turned around and ran over to Rukia.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Who is coming?"

"What?"

"Someone is here, upstairs. They're strange, who are they?"

Yoruichi stood up on her paws and jumped on to Urahara's hat. Urahara then got up and climbed the ladder upstairs.

Ichigo eyebrows furrowed

A bunch of people came down and surrounded Ichigo. One started yelling, "WHAT THE SHIT!!?? HE'S A PIPSQEAK!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! HERE I WAS READY TO KILL THIS BASTARD, AND HE GOES OFF AND SHRINKS HIS SELF!"

"Hiyori! Stop screaming! Geez, why are you such a pain in the butt. What is going on Kisuke? Why is the strawberry tiny now?"

"Ah, Shinji-kun, you see. We don't know why he's smaller than before, but we know that he didn't have the soul burial. So you can guess what that means."

"You mean he is still a Visard?"

"He speaks on behalf of his hollow sometimes"

"He doesn't like you!" Ichigo spoke, pointing at Shinji. Shinji stared at the boy wide eyed and then the Visard huddled up to think about what to do.

"Should we kill him?

"Why should we do that?

"If his hollow really is there and he is talking to him, we have no idea about his capabilities!"

"I think we should train him again. Maybe he'll join us this time."

"THE IDIOT WILL NEVER JOIN US! HE DIDN'T WHEN HE WAS A TEENAGER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WILL AS A TODDL-"

"Hiyori! Will you shut up! Jesus. We either train him or kill him, which is it going to be!?" Shinji covered Hiyori's mouth with his hand. The ex-taichou was really losing his patience in this situation.

"Train Him!" Most of them said.

"THERE ITS FINAL!" Shinji cried. He stood up from the group and walked over to Urahara.

"We'll train the kid, but on one condition." Shinji said with a grin.

"And that would be?" Urahara said, with a chuckle. The black cats ears perked up. Yoruichi listened to the conversation with great interest, still sitting on Urahara's hat.

"Ichigo has to stay with us a few days. Without anyone from Soul Society coming and annoying us. THAT INCLUDES YOU, SHORTY!" pointing to rukia. Rukia's eyebrows began to twitch and she stood up to stand next to the little bleach boy.

"Now, why should I trust you? For all I know, you'll try to hijack him again." Rukia hand her hand on the mini little strawberry's shoulder.

"Don't worry Rukia-nee-san, I'll be fine. They won't try to Hijack me." Ichigo turned to look up at a surprised Rukia. His eyebrows squished together and his mouth formed a not-very-well- suppressed smirk. Even though this kid wasn't the same Ichigo that she knew those years ago, he still was so similar that she wanted to treat him the same as before.

"NOW! Lets get this party started!"

*END OF CHAPTER FOUR!*

* * *

FINALLY! Editting can be a pain. One question if someone could answer it, Who is the fuku-taichou of the 3rd division? If its the blonde dude, I never asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers, or to whoever is actually reading this message

I realized it's been a couple of years since I posted anything and I doubt I'll be posting any time soon. From school work to other extracurricular, I simply do not have to time, energy, or motivation to continue as well as long strains of writer's block. While I hope to someday get back to these stories, I do not promise it is any time soon. If someone wants to do a spin off of any of these stories or wishes to continue them in some form or another feel free and message me so I can read it if I have the chance.


End file.
